powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Psycho Ranger Keys
The Psycho Ranger Keys are used by the Evil Super Megaforce Rangers to morph into their Psycho Ranger forms (evil versions of the Power Rangers), and have twisted versions of the Rangers' weapons. When badly damaged or enlarged, they transform into their true monstrous forms (which have the same color as their armor in Ranger form). Their Japanese counterparts are the Nejiranger Keys from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. They also come in toy form. Here is the list of the Psycho Ranger Keys: *Psycho Red Key *Psycho Green Key *Psycho Blue Key *Psycho Yellow Key *Psycho Pink Key *Psycho White Key *Psycho Black Key *Psycho Purple Key *Psycho Violet Key *Psycho Orange Key *Psycho Crimson Key *Psycho Navy Key *Psycho Silver Key *Psycho Gold Key *Psycho Teal Key *Psycho Brown Key *Psycho Indigo Key *Psycho Saffron Key *Psycho Amethyst Key *Psycho Vermilion Key *Psycho Chartreuse Key *Psycho Magenta Key *Psycho Viridian Key *Psycho Burgundy Key *Psycho Powder Blue Key *Psycho Scarlet Key *Psycho Cyan Key *Psycho Azure Key *Psycho Lavender Key *Psycho Gray Key *Psycho Beige Key *Psycho Cerulean Key *Psycho Slate Key *Psycho Cobalt Key *Psycho Gunmetal Key *Psycho Copper Key *Psycho Bronze Key *Psycho Khaki Key *Psycho Citrine Key *Psycho Maroon Key *Psycho Olive Key *Psycho Peach Key *Psycho Cream Key *Psycho Sangria Key *Psycho Plum Key *Psycho Emerald Key *Psycho Cerise Key *Psycho Mauve Key *Psycho Moccasin Key *Psycho Aquamarine Key *Psycho Pearl Key *Psycho Turquoise Key *Psycho Platinum Key *Psycho Tan Key *Psycho Bittersweet Key *Psycho Periwinkle Key *Psycho Sapphire Key *Psycho Fuchsia Key *Psycho Dark Green Key *Psycho Mahogany Key *Psycho Sea Green Key *Psycho Claret Key *Psycho Lime Key *Psycho Amber Key *Psycho Ecru Key *Psycho Taupe Key *Psycho Tawny Key *Psycho Lilac Key *Psycho Ochre Key *Psycho Sepia Key *Psycho Celadon Key *Psycho Rust Key *Psycho Orchid Key *Psycho Ash Key *Psycho Steel Blue Key *Psycho Sky Blue Key *Psycho Burnt Orange Key *Psycho Brick Red Key *Psycho Caramel Key *Psycho Marigold Key *Psycho Burnt Sienna Key *Psycho Verdigris Key *Psycho Indochine Key *Psycho Carmine Key *Psycho Linen Key *Psycho Goldenrod Key *Psycho Butterscotch Key *Psycho Terracotta Key *Psycho Heliotrope Key *Psycho Dark Gray Key *Psycho Harlequin Key *Psycho Apple Green Key *Psycho Amaranth Key *Psycho Ultramarine Key *Psycho Royal Blue Key *Psycho Garnet Key *Psycho Rose Key *Psycho Ebony Key *Psycho Ivory Key *Psycho Thistle Key *Psycho Myrtle Key *Psycho Onyx Key *Psycho Chestnut Key *Psycho Lemon Key *Psycho Jade Key *Psycho Auburn Key *Psycho Chocolate Key *Psycho Frost Key *Psycho Sienna Key *Psycho Umber Key *Psycho Sunset Orange Key *Psycho Cadet Blue Key *Psycho Jungle Green Key *Psycho Almond Key *Psycho Mustard Key *Psycho Puce Key *Psycho Dark Brown Key *Psycho Orange Peel Key *Psycho Hunter Green Key *Psycho Charcoal Key *Psycho Salmon Key *Psycho Avocado Key *Psycho Wisteria Key *Psycho Coquelicot Key *Psycho Maize Key *Psycho Reseda Key *Psycho Persimmon Key *Psycho Cornflower Key *Psycho Apricot Key *Psycho Brass Key *Psycho Ruby Key *Psycho Mint Key *Psycho Forest Green Key *Psycho Coral Key *Psycho Aubergine Key *Psycho Dandelion Key *Psycho Honey Key *Psycho Lava Key *Psycho Hazel Key *Psycho Topaz Key *Psycho Russet Key *Psycho Pumpkin Key *Psycho Mango Key *Psycho Honeydew Key *Psycho Cantaloupe Key *Psycho Zomp Key *Psycho Alabaster Key *Psycho Pine Green Key *Psycho Strawberry Key *Psycho Oatmeal Key *Psycho Pistachio Key *Psycho Snow Key *Psycho Raspberry Key *Psycho Tangerine Key *Psycho Sand Key *Psycho Yam Key *Psycho Daffodil Key *Psycho Mulberry Key *Psycho Vanilla Key *Psycho Cinnamon Key *Psycho Tomato Key *Psycho Carrot Key *Psycho Blueberry Key *Psycho Watermelon Key *Psycho Denim Key *Psycho Asparagus Key *Psycho Moss Key *Psycho Manatee Key *Psycho Cranberry Key *Psycho Wheat Key *Psycho Pomegranate Key *Psycho Grape Key *Psycho Papaya Key *Psycho Thulian Pink Key *Psycho Erin Green Key *Psycho Arylide Key *Psycho Flame Key *Psycho Shadow Key *Psycho Bisque Key *Psycho Spring Green Key *Psycho Fern Key *Psycho Sunglow Key *Psycho Tangelo Key *Psycho Pear Key *Psycho Springbud Key *Psycho Chartreuse Yellow Key *Psycho Pansy Key *Psycho Apple Red Key *Psycho Capri Key *Psycho Paprika Key *Psycho Blackberry Key *Psycho Gamboge Key *Psycho Buttermilk Key *Psycho Eggshell Key *Psycho Coffee Key *Psycho Flamingo Key *Psycho Shamrock Key *Psycho Licorice Key *Psycho Bubblegum Key *Psycho Pineapple Key *Psycho Coconut Key *Psycho Banana Key *Psycho Celery Key *Psycho Eucalyptus Key *Psycho Beaver Key *Psycho Canary Key *Psycho Midnight Blue Key *Psycho Boysenberry Key *Psycho Robin Egg Blue Key *Psycho Camel Key *Psycho Peacock Key *Psycho Kiwi Key *Psycho Cardinal Key *Psycho Pea Green Key *Psycho Buff Key *Psycho Walnut Key *Psycho Grass Green Key *Psycho Smoke Key *Psycho Ocean Blue Key *Psycho Sunflower Key *Psycho Broccoli Key *Psycho Tanzanite Key *Psycho Peridot Key *Psycho Tumbleweed Key *Psycho Marshmallow Key *Psycho Cheese Yellow Key *Psycho Malachite Key *Psycho Obsidian Key *Psycho Champagne Key *Psycho Toffee Key *Psycho Artichoke Key *Psycho Nyanza Key *Psycho Jonquil Key *Psycho Pewter Key *Psycho Clementine Key *Psycho Xanadu Key *Psycho Dragonfruit Key *Psycho Turmeric Key *Psycho Oyster Key *Psycho Elderberry Key *Psycho Nectarine Key *Psycho Cloud Gray Key *Psycho Quartz Key *Psycho Bone Key *Psycho Arctic Blue Key *Psycho Guava Key *Psycho Tamarind Key *Psycho Durian Key *Psycho Lychee Key *Psycho Zucchini Key *Psycho Starfruit Key *Psycho Mangosteen Key *Psycho Cucumber Key *Psycho Quince Key *Psycho Wasabi Key *Psycho Bistre Key *Psycho Hibiscus Key *Psycho Sapodilla Key *Psycho Feijoa Key *Psycho Peanut Key *Psycho Beet Red Key *Psycho Iris Key *Psycho Raven Key *Psycho Rainbow Key Category:PR Arsenal